Bad Dream
by CHiKa-RoXy
Summary: What was it that froze her blood? Quite simply this: the smell of mud.
1. Chapter 1

I dunno if i should publish this as a poetic story, but tell me what you think! it was inspired by a weird dream i had, read the poem to see how weird it was, i'm not a boy, it just seemed convenient at the time, thou i'm not rich either, i wish i was XD

Bad Dream

When Eric Simpson went to bed,

Silk pillows lay beneath his head

The sheets, a perfect shade of white,

Were freshly laundered every night.

His quilt was utterly deluxe.

No fewer than two hundred ducks

Had met their maker to provide

The feathers that had gone inside.

The mattress was so very soft

It didn't lie so much as waft

Across the springs that held it up

Like forth above a coffee cup.

By now you will be well aware

That Eric was a millionaire,

At least his father was, for he

Had made a pile in property.

Show him a field and he would bawl,

"Why, that should be a shopping mall!"

An ancient woodland, in his mind,

Should be cut and redesigned

And turned into cul-de-sac

With 50 houses back to back.

In short, he took real pride

In wiping out the countryside.

Young Eric really can't be blamed

For being similarly framed;

A herd of cows would make him shriek

And tremble for at least a week,

And even flowers had the trick

Of making him feel rather sick.

The city was his habitat.

His father had a penthouse flat

With views of concrete all around,

And that's where Eric would be found

Dreaming of the day when he

Might also work in property.

We join him now ... it's half past ten

He cleans his teeth(and flosses),then

He goes to bed, turns out the light

And settles down to spend the night

In total peace and comfort, which

Attend upon the super-rich

But even as his eyelids close,

A sudden gust of something blows

Into his room. The curtains leap

But Eric's gone- he's fast asleep

And in a moment he is hurled

Straight into another world.

He's running through a moonlit wood.

The trees are close. This isn't good.

Why is he here? He stops to think,

And at that moment starts to sink

Into a bog. He feels it rise

Above his feet, his calves, his thighs,

And soon he finds, what rotten luck,

That he's become completely stuck.

He punches down. The wet mud splotches.

All around him, Nature watches:

It looks as if this boy from town

Will very soon begin to drown.

But Eric knows it's just a dream,

He wants to wake up, tries to scream,

But not a word escaped his lips

As inch by inch the cold mud grips.

He feels it clinging to his skin

And whimpers as it pulls him in.

He twists and turns. A single jerk

Might pull him free. It doesn't work.

Instead the movement's a disaster -

Now he's sinking even faster.

The swamp's already 'round his chest.

He has just minutes more at best.

Continues its relentless climb.

He puts his arms out, tries to float;

The mud had closed around his throat.

His lips draw back. His teeth are bare

As desperately he sucks the air

And strains his neck and lifts his chin

To stop the slime from rushing in.

His eyes bulging open wide,

As if he's been electrified.

Are things as dreadful as they seem?

They can't be. This is just a dream!

"A dream!" he manages to shout -

The words at last come bursting out.

At once the swamp climbs even higher

As if to prove the boy a liar.

It fills his mouth and then his nose

As down and down and down he goes.

It's in his eyes. It's in his ears.

And finally he disappears,

Apart from one hand; in dispair,

It stretches out to feel the air.

The fingers twitch just one more time

Then stop and sink into the slime.

The next day Eric slept in late.

The maid came in at ten past eight

With breakfast carried on a tray

And found to her intense dismay

They boy flat upon the bed,

Facedown hands out and stone-cold dead.

The maid (who had to be sedated)

Was told that he suffocated.

"It can't be true!" she cried. "I fear

That something dreadful happened here."

And what was it that froze her blood?

Quite simply this: the smell of mud.

۩ஜ¤════════¤۩۞۩ஜ~CHiKa~ஜ۩۞۩¤═══════¤ஜ۩


	2. Chapter 2

I have been recently made aware of FFN mass deleting stories that contained violence, sexual situations, and inspired by songs. It would that almost all of the stories here in FFN will be deleted, probably including my story and the epic others that had inspired and touched us... A message was sent to me a day ago regarding a way that might help us awaken FFN authorities about their stupid idea, I wanted to share it:

There is a website created specially to fight against fanfiction net and their stupid idea to erase stories:

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#(google it) PLEASE PLEASE TAKE A MINUTE OUT OF YOUR DAY AND SIGN TO STOP THIS! Oh and could you please send this to as many people? It would mean a lot thank you! :D Dont just be a signer spread the news!


End file.
